Jetfire
by Eva Cameron
Summary: Do we like cybertron jetfire


Jetfire was one of primus's creations but he was given a heart and organs similar to a human which made him more human, And called Skyfire. When he lost his hand it generated into JetStorm. He was once forced to become Megatron's second in command but he was not very good at because he spent more time drinking oil and listening to music ( because of this he became half damaged from Megatron's rage) but he made friends with optimus. Megatron was not pleased and gave him a scar on his behind with a needle and he's feared them ever since. He was not pleased when his realised that the deceptions were killing people and he saved optimus by talking the hit by Megatron. But he ended up in the autobot sick bay and optimus thanks him by making him his second in command and it wasn't long before he told the Autobot High Council that because he had a human heart meant that he was more powerful than the other Cybertronians and he was made a prime with his own team.

But during the great war he was the only one to escape through the bridge and he blamed himself. After wards he flew around the world to learn more about and made friends with a human but because he had a human heart he did not know anything about is discovered that his brother implanted a bomb in his head but When he was destroy he regerated with a new body,colour and voice and the mide of a human And renamed himself as Jetfire and realised his place in this world is with the humans, And betrayed both Megatron and Optimus to discover more about earth.

Megatron and optimus found him in the Arctic and he was frozen into the ice and was later discovered by team discovered that his team mates were alive and named themselves Earth Guardians

At one point after discovering it Megatron torn out his heart killing him. But primus's soul gave him an immortal all spark and clams that one day he will become a new primus of earth.

He also seems to idolize Optimus prime and mock Megatron. He also has no arm weapons and a badge so that he can take the orm of has a turbine wind attack and a pair of twin is revealed that he can imput a cyberkey mode and can transform into a Antonov An-225 Mriya, But because he is made of earth machine parts he can only activate in plane mode when he presses a button on his chest even though he has human organs he can still be piloted by a human and can also talk to primu's also likes to meditate and sing.

E.G.F stands for Earth Guardians Force

He became green to represent Earths Land and animals.

JetStrom is Jetfire's twin brother. He look's just like Jetfire but he is purple and he was created with Skyfire's hand and dark energon. When Skyfire lost his hand it became infected with dark energon and when Red alert tried to Regenerate it,it recreated Skyfire's body but he was purple creating Jetfire's altra ego Jetstrom. He belives that cybertron is greater than earth and it's humans, He was jealous of Skyfire because he though he would make a better primus and was horrified when he discovered that Skyfire's system was human And vowed that he would kill Skyfire claming that he is a traitor of cybertron.

He later joined his brother and became blue To represent Water and sea.

Sapphire was once a human girl but she was almost killed and was rebuild by MECH into a Cybertronian agent but she broke free of her remote.

She is so quiet she does not even scream and she likes to be ratchets medical assistant and she may share a crush with him but through out the series she begins to talk more but she is shy when ratchet get angry. It is revealed that when she is not helping ratchet she is hanging out with starscream. She was build with both wings and tyres which makes her half autobot half deception. She transformes into a **kycar M400**

Shocky is a defibrillator that was brought to life by energon and he is jetfire's friend. When jetfire lost his heart shocky connected himself to his system to become his generating unit.

Sparky is a cybernectic child created when Ratchet mixed liquid metal,energon and miko's blood she looks like a human child but with rocket legs,she has pink eyes an autobot symbol on her hand and believes ratchet is her daddy.

junior is Megatron's child and heir,his is smiler to sparky but with blue eyes and a deception symbol on his hand and he was created by knockout from liquid metal,energon and jacks blood and loves it when Megatron smils at him.

Needlescar is a Frankenstein themed deception with a scar on one eye. He has a golden steel like medical mask and a mouthful of fangs. The other deceptions are afraid of him because of his looks.

He is knock out's medical assistant and anaesthetist and he is the only one who thinks he is good looking. He even has giant syringes in his arms but despite all this the last thing he wants to hurt his patients. He has a EMP generator to put the patient into staics lock. He transformes into a tank with wheels.

Nebula is jetfire's second in command and crush. She has bat wings and Big pink eyes. She was created by primus with Skyfire's Data and she served as a friend to Skyfire. She secretly liked Skyfire the day she was and Page first witnessed Skyfire' regeration into Jetfire Later she removes her head and replaces it with Jetfire's. She transformers into a McDonnell F-101 Voodoo with bat wings.

Red alert is jet fires medic and computer expert who helps jetfire with his organs and cybertron knowledge and can transform into a medical can also bring a corps back to life.

Brutus is the biggest member of the team,he is like a bull and can transform into a bulldozer,

Hot shot is the youngest member of the team who likes to go fast and can transform into a stock car.

Frankensteel Knock-out creates a Frankenstein like assistant called needlescar but the troops are terrified of him.

The sky's the limit opimus's friend jetfire returns to help.

Love at first aid Ratchet fall for the new member sapphire.

Young but bold Ratchet creates a cybertronia human baby.

Fear the worst Starscream(After triangulation)discovers he has a fear of the drill bust he is desperate for a T-cog so he joins the autobots but he is afraid that they won't trust him and he is too scared to admit to ratchet.

Eyes on the prize A attractive female deception comes to the ship and has everyone charmed by her but her love is really for megatron.

Hush now little one. Everything's al right

Hold still little one

she sure is noisy, isn't she

Were you starving yourself

blinking in slight amusement when Starscream yawned, his little wings fluttering slightly, water droplets flying everywhere as a high pitched sound escaped his throat, his little fang-like denta making a *click* sound as they smacked together. As much as it was hard to admit...it was adorable.

shhhh, it's okay

bulkhead stop it you're scaring her

Aw, my poor baby

Hush Starscream, it's OK. Go back to sleep

No, shhhh

Bad Starscream!"

Things are going aright, Optimus," Red Alert replied quietly.  
"Sideswipe's been asleep the whole time; he's a very heavy sleeper. Starscream's woken once or twice but so far he's aright

why in all of Cybertron did you bite me

I HAD AN OIL LEAK

There's the little one

I'm thinking the little one had a nightmare

I can feel something. Feel something...deeper. Something about this place... almost as if I was created for this place. For the beings on it my youth is growing stronger

Megatron's right I'm different I'm not an deception or autobot I'm not even cybertronian Primus I now understand what I'm meant to be I can feel it! I can feel you, earth I can understand you! I am regenerating I... I AM REBORN

Skyfire's last line.

I've done it I now know what I am, who I am meant to be and where my true home is I have become one of the beings of this planet no longer am I seconded in command I am skyfire no longer – I AM JETFIRE I AM AN EARTH GUARDIAN I AM A HUMAN

jetfire's first line.

Jetfire/ sky fletcher

Nebula/ niki bubbles

red alert/ Dr nick young

Brutus/ roger buck

hot shot/ rad jones

Shocky/ Rover

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of jetfire to impair our judgement. As of today only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves. To the memories of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor." "To human and machine kind alike. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade. "to survive


End file.
